


Сказка о будущем герое

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Однажды Муми-тролль повстречал огромного дракона





	Сказка о будущем герое

Муми-тролль приподнялся на локте и огляделся.  
Стояла зима, а зимой муми-тролли вообще-то спят. Но Муми-тролль уже в который раз просыпался посреди зимы.  
Он посмотрел на окно, в котором виднелись черное-пречерное небо, ярко-голубой при свете луны снег и ажурные черные тени деревьев на снегу. На спящую Муми-маму.  
В доме остановились все часы, и не было слышно их убаюкивающего тиканья — вообще ничего, кроме посапывания спящего Муми-семейства. На мебели лежал тонкий, серебряный в тех местах, где на него попадал лунный свет, слой пыли, на столе виднелась миска из-под еловых иголок. Муми-тролль вздохнул и выбрался из-под одеяла.  
В этот раз его разбудил странный сон. Сначала ему приснился маленький дракончик, которого он безуспешно пытался приручить летом. Дракончик яростно кусался; единственный, к кому он проявил симпатию, был Снусмумрик. Но и от Снусмумрика он улетел — во всяком случае, так сказал сам Снусмумрик. Во сне Муми-тролль понял, что Снусмумрик просто унес дракончика, чтобы не огорчать.  
— Я так люблю его, — сказал про себя Муми-тролль. Он вытащил из тайника, о котором знал только он (и Муми-мама), последнее письмо Снусмумрика и перечитал его. Там значилось «До весны». Весной Снусмумрик снова придет в Муми-дален и расскажет удивительные вещи. А Муми-тролль будет слушать, восторженно заглядывая другу под шляпу и отказываясь замечать, насколько Снусмумрик устает от его восторженности.  
Но во сне он понял и это.  
Сон так расстроил Муми-тролля, что он уже не мог спать. Вместо этого он выбрался из дому — дверь было трудновато открыть, потому что ее сильно занесло снегом — и пошел искать Туу-Тикки. Сперва он заглянул в купальню, но Туу-Тикки там не оказалось. Тогда он пошел на просторную полянку возле их дома, рядом с которой рос лесок. Туда Муми-папа и Муми-мама уходили поодиночке, когда были расстроены или сердиты. А на полянке они всей семьей затевали подвижные игры.  
Но полянки тоже не оказалось на месте. Вместо нее возвышался большой серый холм с острыми камнями на гребне.  
Муми-тролль замер.  
— Но полянка же не Туу-Тикки, — сказал он про себя. — Она же не могла уйти. Или могла? Это надо же! Пи-хо!  
В нем проснулся дух исследований и приключений.  
И Муми-тролль полез на холм. Склоны для него были слишком крутыми, и несколько раз он соскальзывал вниз, но в конце концов, ухватившись за один из камней, выбрался на самую верхотуру. С высоты холма их дом, садик и купальня казались такими маленькими! А сам холм — неожиданно теплым и... шевелящимся? Дышащим?  
И тут два огромных, немигающих глаза с вертикальными зрачками приоткрылись и уставились на него.  
— Ой, — сказал Муми-тролль, потом вспомнил о хороших манерах и поклонился, шаркнув ножкой. От его движения снег с холма посыпался вниз, обнажив чешуйчатую поверхность. — Добрый день, дяденька Холм. То есть вечер... или ночь. Извините, что я залез на вас без спросу, я не знал, что вы...  
— Я всего лишь отдыхаю, — заверил его холм. Теперь он приподнял огромную голову. На голову холма она никак не походила: чешуйчатая, усаженная колючими шипами, каждый из которых был больше самого Муми-тролля, с пастью размером с комнату. Из бездонных ноздрей вырвался парок, а за парком — дым. — Ты никак не помешало мне, маленькое существо.  
Муми-тролль взглянул вниз. Голова у него слегка закружилась от высоты и крутизны, и далеко внизу он увидел гигантскую лапу с когтями. «Вот уж не знал, что у холмов бывают лапы... или это не холм?»  
— Дяденька Холм, — робко начал он, — а как вы сюда попали? Откуда вы пришли?  
— Я не пришел, — голова холма приподнялась на длинной сильной шее. — Я прилетел.  
— У вас есть крылья?  
— Я бы показал тебе их полностью, если бы не боялся сбросить тебя, маленькое существо, — и холм осторожно развернул одно из крыльев.  
Оно было перепончатым.  
Оно было колоссальным.  
Зеленовато-серая кожа покрывала его. На сгибе крыла виднелся еще один чудовищный коготь, и тогда Муми-тролль понял, кто это.  
— Дяденька Дракон! Вы же дракон, правда?  
— Правда, маленькое существо. А вот кто ты?  
— Я тролль, — гордо сказал Муми-тролль.  
— Неправда. Я видел троллей. Они куда больше и грознее тебя, и даже самые могучие герои не всегда выигрывают битвы с ними, но при этом тролли глупы и жестоки...  
— Так я же Муми-тролль, — напомнил Муми-тролль, покраснев от обиды. — Мы совсем не злые. У нас вообще нет злых, мы тут все друзья!  
Гром с ночного неба заставил его вжать голову в плечи, а теплое тело под ногами содрогнулось: дракон смеялся.  
— Я уже встречал дракона, — осмелев, начал рассказывать Муми-тролль. — Но он был малюсенький и ловил мух. У меня есть мама и папа, они сейчас спят, а еще у меня есть мой лучший друг Снусмумрик, и летом мы нашли шляпу Волшебника, который ездит на черной пантере, а вон там, далеко, бродит Морра... А кто живет у вас, там, откуда вы прилетели?  
— У нас есть Красная Гора, извергающая пламя и пепел, — ответил дракон. — Вокруг нее реют скальные наездники, а под ней живут темные эльфы в домах из грибов...  
— Так, значит, то, что я видел в книжках, не выдумка!  
— Не выдумка. В других местах живут могущественные маги, отважные воины, разумные коты и ящеры...  
И еще много невероятно интересного рассказывал Муми-троллю дракон. Снег, лежавший на его боках и спине, мало-помалу стаивал, а огромное тело разогревалось, глаза разгорались темным и жарким пламенем, и дым, вырывавшийся из ноздрей, становился все горячее — дракон увлекся.  
— У нас неспокойно, — наконец сказал он. — Нам нужен герой.  
— Пи-хо! — радостно воскликнул Муми-тролль. — А какой?  
Он спросил это для порядка. Ведь ясно же, что если сам дракон прилетел сюда, к их дому, и как раз в тот момент, когда Муми-тролль проснулся, то это за ним!  
— Большой, — сказал дракон. — Сильный. Могучий. Когда мир толкает тебя, маленький тролль, ты толкаешь его в ответ. Но настоящий герой должен толкнуть мир сильнее, чем он толкнет его.  
Почему-то Муми-тролль окончательно убедился, что он и есть настоящий герой.  
— А я не подхожу? — вкрадчиво спросил он.  
Дракон с удивлением уставился на него. Тело его снова вздрогнуло, но он с заметным трудом удержался от смеха и мягко проговорил:  
— Ты скоро вырастешь и непременно станешь героем, дитя. А теперь мне нужно лететь обратно, в мой мир.  
Муми-тролль поник. Со вздохом он неуклюже сполз с крутых боков дракона, в конце концов сорвавшись и упав носом в снег. Но, пока лез, он успел воспрянуть духом.  
Ведь дракон все-таки прилетел не к кому-нибудь, а к нему в гости! И поделился своими тревогами. И... и... и разве это не чудо, что он, Муми-тролль, сидел верхом на настоящем драконе?  
— Дяденька Дракон! — крикнул он. — Погодите! Не улетайте!  
Дракон медленно разворачивал крылья, закрывавшие целое небо.  
Муми-тролль опрометью бросится в подвал. Нашел там самую большую банку клубничного варенья, размером почти с него самого, и с трудом выволок во двор, когда дракон уже присел, чтобы взмыть в небо.  
— Возьмите! Это вам! И... если найдете героя, угостите его от меня тоже!  
Дракон улыбнулся. Его пасть, полная острейших зубов, могла бы испугать кого угодно, но Муми-тролль нисколечко не боялся. Ведь это был совсем не такой дракончик, которого он безуспешно пытался приручить, — крошечный и злющий, недоразумение какое-то, а настоящий большой и важный дракон с серьезными делами.  
— Спасибо, маленький тролль, — сказал дракон, осторожно беря банку в пасть.  
От ветра, поднятого его крыльями, Муми-тролля едва не снесло. А потом небеса раскрылись, и крылатый силуэт исчез в темном провале между мирами.  
Муми-тролль в последний раз помахал рукой и побрел домой.  
Ему по-прежнему не хотелось спать. Поэтому он нашел коробку с карандашами, альбом и принялся рисовать домики, построенные в грибах.  
Весной, когда Снусмумрик вернется, Муми-тролль покажет ему свои рисунки. И расскажет об удивительной зимней встрече. Жаль, что Снусмумрик, конечно, ему не поверит...  
Муми-семейство посапывало в своих кроватях, на небе за окном горели колючие звезды, где-то очень далеко ухала сова, а с улицы послышалось пение — то вернулась домой с рыбалки Туу-Тикки. Муми-тролль перевел дыхание и начал рисовать еще один рисунок, уже для нее.


End file.
